Trust
by Kari McCartney
Summary: A veces, Hiccup simplemente se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto y si Stoick estaría orgulloso de él. A veces se cuestionaba si él era el indicado para ese puesto. Pero siempre estaría Astrid ahí para hacerle recordar por qué fue elegido como el heredero. —Hiccup, eres un líder perfecto de la manera que eres. (OoC? Hiccup/Astrid implied yay)


**No tengo una explicación para esto. Simplemente creo que Hiccup podría pensar en esto. Idk, ooc, ooc everywhere.**

* * *

Esta era una de aquellas noches en la que Hiccup simplemente necesitaba despejar su mente. Olvidarse completamente del peso que tenía en dirigir Berk, olvidarse de que todos contaban con él y que sólo él podría proteger a todo si algo como lo del dragón Alfa volvía a pasar.

Si era sincero, _no podía olvidarlo completamente. _A pesar de que despejaba su mente, la única cosa que hacía era reflexionar constantemente si es que hacía un buen trabajo. Si es que su padre estaría orgulloso. O si la aldea lo consideraba _ al menos _la mitad de lo que fue su padre. ¿Por qué mentir? Hiccup de verdad se preocupaba por esos detalles. No quería decirlo en alto, porque ¿qué clase de líder desconfía de sus acciones? Su padre jamás dudaría de alguna decisión. Pero él sí. ¿Hacía lo correcto? ¿La gente estaba feliz con ello?

Dejó ir un suspiro y se sentó a orillas de Berk, cerca de donde el funeral de su padre se realizó. Mirando al horizonte, se preguntó si todo sería diferente si su padre siguiera vivo. No lo malentiendan, Hiccup de verdad estaba feliz. Después de veinte años encontró a su madre y no faltaba poco para que Astrid y él sean marido y mujer. Tenía Berk entero cómo una familia y todos los días continuaba al lado de Toothless. Pero simplemente esos pensamientos podían con él en ciertas ocasiones. Esta era una de ellas.

Oyendo unos pasos, instantáneamente se levantó y miró hacia atrás, sólo para encontrar a una soñolienta Astrid mirándolo confundida.

—Hiccup. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es más de medianoche y aún no regresabas…

—Pues… nada, sinceramente. Sólo pienso.

Volvió a sentarse mirando el horizonte, la luna llena en el cielo estaba brillando.

—¿En qué piensas? —Astrid se sentó a su lado y lo miró por unos momentos para luego desviar su atención hacia el horizonte. No entendía mucho por qué Hiccup decidiría estar en ese lugar para pensar en vez del bosque o donde solía entrenar a Toothless. Pero cuando se fijó bien, notó que era el lugar donde se hizo el funeral de Stoick—. Hiccup… no me digas que piensas en…

—¡No! ¡No es eso! …Bueno, sí. Pienso en eso. Pero no de la manera que crees. No estoy triste, Astrid.

Se tomó una pausa. Suspiró y se preguntó si debería decirle a Astrid lo que ocurría en su mente. Era su novia—pero tampoco significaba que tendría que cargar con sus problemas. Pero al final, la necesidad venció a Hiccup y terminó hablando.

—Mira, esto es lo que ocurre. Me pregunto si de verdad estoy haciendo las cosas bien, ¿sabes? No creo que sea la mitad de lo que mi papá solía hacer. Siento que, en algún momento, decepcionaré al pueblo. Y mi papá _jamás _decepcionaría a su pueblo. ¿Alguna vez has presenciado que mi papá haga eso? No, ¿verdad?

Astrid negó con la cabeza, dejando que el joven hable.

—Es sólo que… no me siento a la altura de este puesto. Al fin y al cabo, soy Hiccup, ¿no? Y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, a pesar de que sea "el mejor jinete de dragones" —sinceramente creo que mi mamá es mejor y no sé por qué conservo ese título— aún… sigo teniendo a ésa parte mía que en algún momento amenaza con salir y arruinarlo todo.

Si papá estuviera aquí, supongo que esto sería mejor. Tendría alguien para guiarme. Tengo mucho miedo de no estar a la altura de mi padre, Astrid.

Sorprendida, Astrid miró a Hiccup con una expresión casi imposible de descifrar (al menos para él). Sin saber exactamente qué significaba su reacción, Hiccup esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

—Hiccup… tu padre te eligió por una razón para ser su heredero. Es por la manera que eres. Está bien que te sientas asustado —yo también lo estaría— pero Hiccup, entiende algo: debes dejar de compararte con tu padre.

Hiccup bajó la mirada, sin entender concretamente lo que se refería.

—No eres Stoick. ¡Eres tú mismo! Obviamente no podrás ser él. Tú tienes tu manera de mandar y de ver las cosas. No podrás ser como Stoick porque tú eres tú y nadie más. ¿Sabes qué significa? Que puedes ser aún _mejor._ Hiccup, debes entender que tus decisiones, incluso erróneas, ¡siguen siendo tuyas! No pienses más algo como —aclarándose la garganta, Astrid, en una manera burlona empezó a mover los brazos e imitar la voz de Hiccup—: "Oh, por la barba de Odín, ¿le gustará esto a mi padre?" "Que Thor me ayude, ¿mi padre haría esto?" "¡Por la barba de Thor! ¿La gente me creerá tan bueno como él?"

Él empezó a reírse porque no se esperaba que ella lo imitara. Siempre negaría que él definitivamente no hace esos gestos con sus brazos pero por más que lo diga, hasta su mamá dice que los hace. Retornando a su seriedad, Astrid continuó.

—Hiccup. Eres un líder perfecto de la manera que eres.

Y eso fue todo lo que él necesitó oír y de la persona indicada. Sonrió y levantó la vista hacia Astrid. Mirando al horizonte, le preguntó:

—¿Crees que él siga aquí? ¿Crees que está orgulloso de mí?

Astrid se acercó a él y posó una mano en su pecho.

—Él está aquí mismo. Y estoy segura que está más que orgulloso.

Alzando su mano hacia donde estaba la de Astrid, tomándola, Hiccup levantó una ceja y dijo:

—Ahí adentro hay muchas cosas, ¿no?

—Exacto. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. Gracias, Astrid. No puedo pedir mejor novia y futura esposa.

Ella rápidamente se sonrojó—algo muy difícil de lograr— pero simplemente respondió con un beso en su mejilla.

Pero cuando se separó, aquel molestoso rastro de saliva volvió a aparecer.

—¿¡De nuevo?! —exclamó Astrid furiosa.

Hiccup soltó una risotada.

—Debería enseñarte a besar, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

**PD: Me gusta cuando Astrid imita a Hiccup.**


End file.
